farmingsimulatorfandomcom-20200225-history
Kuhn PRIMOR 3570 (Farming Simulator 15)
The Kuhn PRIMOR 3570 is a Bale Shredder available in Farming Simulator 15. It is designed to take Straw Bales (of any shape), shred them apart, and use the resulting loose Straw as bedding for Cows. The PRIMOR 3570 is the only Bale Shredder in the base game. Overview The PRIMOR 3570 itself is a small trailer, comprised of an open-topped box with a powerful shredder at one end and a hinged scoop at the other. The box is designed to hold a single bale of Straw (whether round or square). When taken to the shed at the Cow Pasture, the machine can be activated - shredding the Straw Bale into regular loose Straw, which is immediately ejected into the cow shed, creating Bedding for the cows. The PRIMOR 3570 has a towing arm with a Drawbar (Ball) attachment at the end, which can be attached to practically any tractor. It can also be attached to the Lizard PiQup and most Harvesters. Any towing vehicle can operate the device. The PRIMOR 3570 can be loaded with bales of Straw, by placing them into the device using a front-loader (equipped with a Pallet Fork, Round Bale Fork, Bale Handler, or whatever else works). The hinged scoop on the PRIMOR 3570 can help greatly, since it acts as a convenient receptacle for Round Bales when opened, and can then be closed to stuff the bale back into the machine. When the bale is loaded correctly into the machine, the PRIMOR 3570 will show that it contains 4,000 liters of Straw. If this number is not showing, then the bale is not stuffed far enough inside. Once loaded, the PRIMOR 3570 can be driven to the shed at the Cow Pasture. When close enough to the shed, the option to unload will appear. Hit the "Unload" button to begin placing down bedding for the cows. You may stop the unloading process manually, by driving away or hitting the button again. As long as the cow shed contains at least 1 liter of Straw, Cow productivity will be increased by around 10%, and Manure will be produced at a constant rate. Straw is consumed over time, and will eventually need to be replaced. The store claims that the PRIMOR 3570 requires at least 51 kw / 70 hp '''to operate. In truth, any vehicle can operate this machine, including even the Lizard PiQup. The PRIMOR 3570 can even be operated by the smallest tractors in the game. Specifications Loading Square Bales The '''PRIMOR 3570 is designed to take round bales, and even provides a convenient folding receptacle where such bales can be placed. However, it can also be loaded with square bales, with the proper technique. To do this, follow the steps below: # Open the back door of the PRIMOR 3570. # With a front-loader, pick up the bale using a Pallet Fork or Bale Handler. Try to pick it up as straight as possible, to make the following steps easier. If using a Pallet Fork, try to pick up the bale by its bottom. # Drive perpendicular to the PRIMOR 3570. The straighter you get (90 degrees), the easier it will be. The shape of the bale will conform to the shape of the PRIMOR's box. # Raise the bale to a small but comfortable distance above the PRIMOR 3570. # Align the leading edge of the bale (the left or right side, as seen from the Front Loader) with the thin red bar close to the front top of the PRIMOR 3570. Align the sides of the bale with the sides of the box. See gallery below for example. # Lower the Pallet Fork or Bale Handler as much as you can until it starts jostling the PRIMOR 3570. Keep it horizontal at all times. The bale should appear to nestle perfectly into the box. # Back up. The bale should drop perfectly into the PRIMOR 3570. # Attach a tractor to the PRIMOR 3570, and tow. The bale will not fall out unless you drive very carelessly. For good measure, make sure to perform this entire process close to the cow shed, so that you don't need to drive far. Primor Loading Right.jpg Primor Loading Rear.jpg Primor Loading Left.jpg Bale Sale Bug There is a barn building at your farm where Straw and Grass can be unloaded for direct sale. This barn has an open door, with Straw spread out in front of that door. Putting Straw or Grass into the door will sell it automatically. When a bale it taken through the door, it will be sold automatically. It doesn't matter what kind of vehicle carries the bale through the door - it can be a Front Loader, Pickup Truck, or even the PRIMOR 3570. However, when a PRIMOR 3570 holding a bale of Straw passes through the door, an interesting thing will happen: The bale will be sold, but the PRIMOR 3570 will still show as holding 4,000 liters of Straw, as though it still had the bale inside it. In fact, it can still go to the Cow Shed and spread that Straw around! This means that you can sell your Straw bale for a few extra hundred dollars (about $320), and still use the same 4,000 liters of Straw as bedding for your cows. While this is not a great profit, it can help out when you're very short on money.Category:Farming Simulator 15 Bale Shredders Category:Farming Simulator 15 Kuhn